After
by st-esther
Summary: HIATUS BABES. Warning explicit, sexual content, boyslove. Hunkai and Chanbaek. Thanks.
1. Prologue

Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua sama, hidup dalam kegelapan dunia, dalam kekejaman dunia, Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol. Mereka tidak mirip ataupun kembar, tapi mereka sama. Mereka sudah memiliki sepasang kekasih untuk masing – masing, selalu berdua, jika di situ ada Sehun pasti ada Chanyeol, ataupun kebalikannya. Mereka hidup dalam kehidupan yang sama, menyukai hal – hal malam, mempunyai tattoo di sekujur tubuhnya, oh betapa seksinya berdua. Jadi menurut kami mereka berdua itu sama tapi berbeda, susah menjelaskannya.

Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol.

Dua orang yang sama tapi berbeda, Oh Sehun yang sudah memiliki Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol yang sudah memiliki Byun Baekhyun. Sehun yang menyukai motor, Chanyeol yang menyukai mobil. Sehun yang menyukai _red wine_ , Chanyeol yang menyukai _white wine_. Sehun yang sedikit senyum, Chanyeol yang banyak senyum. Sehun yang diam, Chanyeol yung berisik. Sehun yang penuh misterius, Chanyeol yang penuh kejutan. Sehun yang egois, Chanyeol yang murah hati. Sehun yang tidak pintar masak, Chanyeol yang pintar masak. Mungkin itu sebagian dari perbedaan mereka. Terima kasih.

"Oh Sehun," panggil seseorang dari belakang. Jongin memanggilnya penuh arti. Saat malam seperti ini mata Jongin masih terlihat terang untuknya, sangat kontras dengan sinar bulan hari ini.

Mata Sehun menatapnya, "Apa kau tetap ikut balap hari ini?" Tanya jongin dengan raut cemas.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Selama ini aku tidak pernah terjadi apa – apa, kan."

"Hn, tapi hari ini aku takut." Jongin mengalihkan matanya dari Sehun lalu menunduk. "Apa yang kau takutkan sayang, cukup. Jangan membuat diriku takut." Ingin Jongin melempar sepatu kehadapan pemuda ini, jelas – jelas balapan motor itu berbahaya tapi Sehun tetap melakukannya, dasar keras kepala.

"Jangan pergi kemana – mana." Pinta Sehun, lalu mengecupnya sekilas, lalu pergi. Jongin menghela nafas berat. Kapan kekasihnya akan berubah.

Jongin berpikir sebentar, kegelisahannya tentang Sehun kembali lagi. Lalu ia menarik nafas, buang. Sehun padahal adalah laki – laki yang baik menurut Jongin. Hey, dia masih 18 tahun, jadi masih labil. Sehun yang memiliki latar belakang tidak jelas, menurut Jongin. Dia yakin keluarga Sehun masih ada, tapi Sehun selalu menyembunyikannya saja. Sehun yang memiliki pergaulan yang menurut Jongin tidak biasa, tidak seperti dirinya yang sangat takut bergaul dengan orang lain. Sehun yang keras kepala dan terkadang brengsek menurutnya, tapi Jongin masih menyayangi kekasihnya, ia bingung kenapa Sehun bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Padahal Sehun adalah orang yang sulit untuk dipertahankan.

Jongin mengetuk – ngetuk telapak kakinya,menunggu kapan selesai balapan motor itu. 'Oh Tuhan, tolonglah aku ingin ia selamat.' Ia memainkan jemarinya selagi iamelihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang tersesat. Ia seharusnya mendengarkan Sehun untuk tidak mengikutinnya.

Hidup Kim Jonging berubah seketika setelah ia pindah ke Los Angeles berhubung tempat kuliahnya berada di dekat dengan LA dan Washington DC. Ia kuliah di WSU cukup dekat dengan tempat tinggalnya, bukan. Ia hanya tinggal _subway_ untuk sampai ke tempat kuliahnya.

Mengenai kehidupan Jongin sekarang mungkin telah berbeda dengan kehidupannya yang dulu, memang tetap dengan Jongin lugu dan polos. Tapi sekarang berbeda semenjak ia berkenalan dengan Oh Sehun, ia seakan tau kehidupan kejam dan gelap di dunia itu seperti apa.

Oh Sehun pria ber-tattoo dengan tindik di bibir bawah kirinya, dengan wajah oriental dan warna rambutnya yang _blonde_ , Sehun mewarnai rambutnya atau, mungkin Sehun akan mewarnainya lagi. Saat itu Jongin tidak tahu siapa Oh Sehun sebenarnya, tapi Jongin keras kepala dan ingin tahu lebuh jauh. Jika saja Jongin tetap mendengarkan perkataan Oh Sehun, ia pasti tidak mengenal apaitu balapan liar. Tapi Oh Sehun – lah yang membuat ia tak bisa jauh darinya. Seperti narkoba pribadinya.

Rute balapan Oh Sehun cukup panjang apalagi balapan kali ini Sehun harus bertemu _teman lamanya_ , bisa dibilang dalam kata lain, Kris itu musuh Oh Sehun. Kris dan Sehun di jalur yang sama. Mereka bertatapan sekilas,sebentar lagi mereka akan masuk ke gari finish. Sehun menancapkan gasnya, lalu …

"Mereka masuk ke garis finish secara bersamaan!" teriak dari salah satu orang di sana.

"Pemenangnya adalah Oh Sehun, lihat rekaman ini." Tunjuk seorang lagi.

Kim Jongin lari ingin menghampiri Oh Sehun, tapi ia menurungkan niatnya.

Kalian pikir balapan motor yang Sehun lakukan ini illegal, kalian memang benar. Tapi biasanyapolisi akan dengansigap memberantas balapan liar yang sering terjadi, tapi tidak dengan yang balapan tadi. Mereka semua sudah menyuap semua polisi yang akan berpatroli. Mereka tidak sebidih yang kalian kira.

"Kim Kai, kau sendirian?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara berat, tapi Jongin yakin itu bukan Sehun.

Jongin berbalik menatap orang itu, takut – takut ia melihat orang itu. Persetan dengan suasan ini, karena tempatini masih sepi karena orang – orang masih merayakan kemenangan Sehun.

"K-Kris.." kata Jongin terbata – bata.

"Sayang sekalu manusia polos sepertimu harus ikut terlibat dengan kehidupan Oh Sehun, kau harus menjauhinya Kai, sebelum sesuatu terjadi padamu atau sebelum semua rahasia Oh Sehun terkuak di hadapanmu." Kris memajukan satu langkah Jongin memundurkan satu langkah.

Jongin ingin kabur dari Kris tapi tubuhnya sudah menyentuh kap mobil. Jongin ingin kabur tapi lengan Kris yang besar itu mengunci dirinya. Seringaian itu menyeramkan. 'Oh Sehun, tolonglah' ia berbisik nama Sehun.

"Memanggil namanya, heh?" Tanya Kris menyeringai.

Jongin menutup matanya berharap kekasihnya akan datang.

"Hey!" Sehun menarik Kris dari belakang lalu meninjunya mentah – mentah ke wajah Kris.

"Sehun, berhenti." Pinta Jongin.

Sehun menatap Jongin sebentar lalu membawanya pergi dari tempat _menjijikan_ itu. "Apa yang ia katakan padamu?" Tanya Sehun menatap tajam Jongin. "Kai, jawab!" Jongin tidak suka Sehun memanggil namanya dengan nama samarannya. "Sudah berapa kali ku katakana—"

"Jangan pernah mengalihkan pembicaraan kita, Jongin." Wajah Sehun menatapnya dengan serius dengan rahang mengatup kuat.

"Tidak ada ia hanya menanyakan kabar saja dan mengucapkan selamat, lalu salam lewat aku karena kau sibuk." Bohong Jongin.

"Kau bohong, kalau ia ingin mengucapkan selamat kenapa harus lewat kau, padahal aku bersamanya tadi. Apa tiap kali bertemu dengan seseorang harus se – intens itu? Atau kau ingin selingkuh di belakangku?" Jongin tertohok mendengarkan pernyataan Sehun tadi.

"Apa?! Oh Ya Tuhan, Oh Sehun, ia hanya memanggilku dania memajukan dirinya dan aku terkunci dengan tubuhnya. Kau tau, aku ingin mati saat Kris menghadapku seperti itu. Aku menunggumu tapi kau masih di sana sibuk, dan Kris datang di belakangku aku tak tau harus apa, tubuhku beku begitu saja, lalu ia melangkah maju, tapi tangannya menutup diriku,mengunciku. Ia berkata aku harus menjauhimu dan pergi sebelum rahasiamu terkuak." Tubuh Jongin bergetar.

"Jongin maafkan aku.." Sehun ingin merengkuh Jongin sekarang, tapi ia mengelak.

"Oh… kumohon, sayang." Sehun maju memeluk Jongin.

"Aku takut Sehun, kau tidak datang dan aku berakhir dengan dia." Jongin memeluk Sehun lebih erat.

"Jangan pernah berbicara dengannya lagi atau dengan manusia – manusia di sini."

Sepasang kekasih yang memiliki masing –masing hati yang sangat rapuh.

"Ayo kita pulang," Sehun menggandeng tangan Jongin.

"Tapi aku lapar, Hun."pinta Jongin manja.

"Okay."

Seketika itu juga dua sejoli itu kembali seperti semula, seperti 'Jack and Sally' atau dua merpati yang tidak pernah menjauh.

…

Baekhyun merendamkan dirinya di air hangat, ia butuh istirahat, setiap hari sangat penat, bagaimana tidak? Ia memiliki tugas dari dosen 'killer'nya sangat banyak.

"Hey sayang, apa kau masih lama mandi? Ini sudah setengah jamdari jam makan malam, kalaukau sakit aku juga repot, tau." Oh, ya Tuhan,kekasihnya cerewet sekali.

"Iya, sabar aku pakai baju." Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

Baekhyun pergi kemeja makan. Flat mereka tidak begitu besar tapi tetap saja ini lumayan karena ditinggali mereka berdua. Baekhyun hidup dengan Park Chanyeol, berandalan brengsek yang memikat hatinya. Mereka berdua dekat satu samalain seperti Tom & Jerry, tidak pernah akur, tapi apa yang terjadi. Ya, seperti pepatah jaman dulu, benci menjadi cinta.

Baekhyun mencintai seseorang yang penuh tattoo di sekujur tubuhnya, dan tindik di ujung bibir kanannya, terlihat seperti berandalan bukan?

Park Chanyeol bukan manusia yang bodoh, karena memiliki tattoo yang banyak itu sangat rentan dengan HIV/AIDS, tapi ia yakin karena tattoo yang dibuatnya di tempat yang terbaik. Ia sudah memeriksa darhnya juga, HIV/AIDS bersih dari dirinya. Meski sebelum bertemu Baekhyun ia melakukan hal – hal dengan wanita lain. Tapi ia tidak bodoh, ia selalu memakai pengaman.

Baekhyun adalahseseorang yang memikat hati Chanyeol, setidaknya ia telah berubah sedikit karena Baekhyun.

"Hm… Baek, bagaimana kabar, Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tumben kau menanyakannya. Dia baik, lalu bagaiaman dengan Sehun?" Apa perlu Baekhyun menanyakan si mukarata itu.

Kai itu menjadi teman Baekhyun sejak orientasi siswa di WSU, lagipula WSU masih meminta mahasiswa baru untuk diorientasi. Tidak jelas? Memang.

Baekhyun mengambil hubungani internasional dan kai mengambil sastra/ literature, lalu Chanyeol masuk multimedia, dan Sehun jurusan filsafat. Baekhyun bingung apa Sehun tidak gila masuk jurusan itu, secara biasanya, kalian tahu sendirikan. Kurasa Sehun masih cukup waras tentang keberadaan Tuhan di dunia ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol yang juga memiliki cerita yang panjang, aku malas menceritakannya.

Baekhyun memakan makanannya dengan pelan – pelan, sepertinya hari ini hatinya tidak enak. "Chanyeol, kau hari ini tidak ada balapan, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun takut – takut.

"Hm, tidak. Mengapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Dering telepon Chanyeol mengagetkan dirinya. "Halo," Chanyeol berkata pada orang di handphonenya.

"Iya"

"Oh, okay."

"Baek aku harus pergi, bye"sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulutnya Chanyeol sudah pergi.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sendiri dirumah dengan rasa kecewanya dia.

Persetan dengan semuanya.

TBC :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Jongin's POV**

Aku berjalan sepanjang lorong WSU kembali ke ruangan audio visual. Rutinitas yang selalu kulakukan setiap hari selain bersama Sehun.

Sehun dan aku.

Dua anak manusia yang sangat berbeda, dia yang berandalan, aku yang polos. Tapi apa boleh buat kalau tentang hati, semua menjadi berubahkan. Sebagai pacarnya aku senang menjelaskan dia seperti apa, Oh Sehun yang penuh tattoo di sepanjang lengan tangannya, dan tindikan di bibir, membuat dirinya lebih seksi dari pada lelaki lain. Rahangnya yang mengatup kuat, wajahnya yang datar, oh pikiranku penuh dengan Sehun. Hubungan kami selayaknya manusia berpacaran saja, dia memelukku saat aku kedinginan, selalu bersamaku. Setidaknya meluangkan waktunya untuk tinggal di flatku. Kami sebenarnya tidak tinggal bersama. Rumahku ada di Los Angeles dan dia berada di New York. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak kuliah di sana padahal NYU juga kampus yang baik. Ia tidak pernah bercerita tentang itu. Sehun adalah seorang brengsek yang berlakuan baik. Hey, _don't judge a book by its cover._ Kalian pasti sering mengenal pepatah itu bukan, Sehun bukan orang jahat yang orang – orang pikir karena tampang Sehun yang seperti itu. Dia baik. Dan kalian tau selama kami pacaran Sehun belum pernah menyentuhku. Dalam kata lain, aku masih _virgin._ Ups…

"Kau sedang memikirkanku, sayang." Desau angin di tengkuk leherku. Aku tahu suara berat itu yang membuatku ingin terbang melayang.

Aku tertawa melihat dirinya, di belakangku. "Mengapa kau di sini, bukannya kelasmu masih satu jam lagi?" dia tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Aku bosan berada di sana. Kurasa aku akan pindah jurusan yang sama denganmu. Lagipula aku tak bisa jauh – jauh dari mu." katanya, sambil mencolek hidungku.

Aku menggigit bibirku sekilas. "Jangan menggodaku, Jongin." Kecupnya seduktif.

"Romeo & Juliet lagi," ia mendengus bosan melihat materi sastra ku hari ini. "—aku sudah membacanya beratus – ratus kali, dan aku menyesal dengan cerita itu."

"Cinta sehidup semati, heh?" katanya dengan enteng.

"Apa salahnya dengan itu? Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan, Hun. Hingga nyawa pun menjadi taruhanya. Bagaimana kalau aku yang berada di situasi yang seperti itu, apa kau tetap menutup jiwamu untuk menolongku."

"Stop untuk terlalu melankolis, Jongin." Sehun mendengus sebal.

Ya, coba kalian pikirkan saja, apa salahnya Shakespeare menulis buku seperti itu. Memang buku itu tidak terlalu masuk akal. Tapi setidaknya kita mengambil positifnya saja. Bahwa cinta itu butuh pengorbanan.

Apanya yang melankolis? Aku hanya beropini tentang ketidaksetujuannya tentang cerita itu. Tapi ia menanggapinya seperti itu. Oh Sehun tidak ada peka – pekanya sama sekali.

Ia tersenyum melirikku sebentar, lalu tersenyum. Oh Tuhan, aku kan sedang kesal dengannya, tapi kenapa dia berlaku seperti itu. Persetan, dengan Oh Sehun.

"Apa kau sebegitu kesalnya denganku, Jongin?" katanya memajukan wajahnya kepadaku, sehingga aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya. Oh untungnya dosenku berada jauh, jadi ia tak mungkin melihat keberadaanku yang seperti ini. Lagipula aku mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di sudut. Ruangan audio visual di WSU lumayan besar jadi dosen tidak begitu _aware_ dengan apa yang terjadi pada mahasiswanya.

"Stop, Sehun." Mendorongnya lalu merapikan diriku. "30 detik lagi jam kuliahmu akan selesai, Jongin." Degup jantungku tidak karuan, aku bisa merasakan aliran darahku yang melambat. Desiran yang ia berika membuat diriku ingin dan ingin lagi. Sehun mencium beberapa saat sebelum bel.

Mahasiswa yang lain keluar. Aku merapikan barang untuk bersiap, mahasiswa lain sudah berhamburan keluar, mungkin mereka sibuk.

"Ayo, Hun." Aku berdiri bersiap meninggalkan ruangan. Sehun menarikku hingga duduk kembali, oh kata lainnya adalah Sehun membantingku duduk kembali. Di tempat ini hanya tinggal kami berdua.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, aku bisa mendengar desau tarikan napasnya yang berada di tengkukku. Mendengarkan dan merasakan deru napasnya membuatku geli. Sehun menciumku dengan dalam, dan makin memperdalam ciumannya. Aku hanya diam merasakan ciuman dalamnya, lalu ia tanpa ragu menggigit bibirku menggodaku untuk membuka mulut. Ia masuk ke dalam dinding – dinding mulutku. Rasanya geli, tapi aku menyukai cara ia memperlakukanku. Tanganku menjalar dengan liarnya menjambak rambut Sehun, layaknya aku akan terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Aku mendesah merasakan cumbuan yang dibuatnya semakin dalam. Oh Sehun, kau membuatku gila. Oh ya, Tuhan. Persetan dengan ciuman itu, aku ingin lebih. Tapi aku masih _takut_.

"Jongin kau membuatku gila," katanya dengan nada rendah dan suara serak basahnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan sayu, kehabisan napas karena ciumannya yang brutal itu. "Se-sehun…."

"Ayo, kita pulang, Jongin." Ajaknya menggandeng tanganku. Wajahnya terlihat biasa seperti tidak melakukankan apa – apa. Apa iamelupakan ciuman tadi? Padahal kami sering melakukan ciuman itu.

"Sehun, kau kena—"

"Diam Jongin, aku ingin pulang sekarang, kan kau tadi meminta untuk pulang." Bentaknya. Aku mengbungkam, merasakan genggaman tangannya yang sangat kuat.

Ini seperti bukan Sehun, ia kenapa memperlakukan seperti itu tadi? Seperti tidak terjadi apa – apa kepada kami. Ia kenapa? Aku bertanya dengan otakku sendiri. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Ia tidak seperti Sehun, pacarku. Ia membentakku. Bukannya Sehun tidak pernah membentakku, ia pernah. Tapi tidak seperti tadi, ia sangat menakutkan tadi. Sehun kau kenapa?

"Jongin, ayo naik. Aku sudah lelah ingin pulang." Wajahnya terlihat sendu, matanya yang gelap semakin menggelap. Biasanya Sehun saat bersamaku matanya itu selalu menaruhkan keterangan, maka dari itu aku suka melihat Sehun menatapku tajam. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang, ia terlihat sendu.

Ia mengantarku ke flat. Sehun seperti biasa saat mengendarai motornya, ugal – ugalan. Seperti berpacu dengan angin. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku kepadanya.

Sampai di flatku, ia mendahuluiku masuk ke kamarku, ia terlihat marah. Tapi aku taka tau penyebab dirinya seperti itu. selama aku bersamanya ia memang sangat sulit di tebak. Lalu membaringkan dirinya di kamarku. Aku menyiapkan diri untuk membersihkan ruangan, menyiapkan makanan, lalu mandi. Aku membersihkan ruangan yang penuh dengan kertas – kertas, aku menulis makalah untuk tugas dari dosenku. Dan sudah beberapa kali ku refisi, karena katanya makalahku masih kurang. Menjadi sastrawan itu harus memakai kata – kata atau kalimat yang baku. Katanya. Persetan dengan dosenku. Menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam, kurasa Sehun lelah, karena mata kuliahnya yang sedikit bagaimana gituh… kuharap Sehun bangun lalu memakan masakanku

Aku menyiapakan diriku untuk mandi. Membawa handuk. Lalu menyiram diriku di bawah guyuran _shower_ , sambil memikirkan Oh Sehun. Pikiranku tak bisa jauh – jauh dengannya, layaknya aku tergila – gila dengannya. Ciuman dari bibirnya, masih terasa dibibirku. Rasanya beda dari ciuman – ciuman sebelumnya. Aku tak pernah ciuman sedalam itu. Aku masih bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang berat itu dan desahanku yang keluar saat kami berciuman panas. Ku harap tak ada yang melihat ciuman kami saat itu. Aku ingin sentuhan Sehun yang seperti itu lagi.

Aku pergi ke kamar untuk melihat Sehun, setidaknya mengetahuinya sudah bangun atau belum.

Wajahnya yang sangat polos saat ia tidur, seperti anak kecil. Aku suka menatapnya dalam tidur. Aku mengelus poni rambutnya yang berwarna blonde. Lalu menyentuhnya menuruni alisnyanya, bulu matanya yang begitu lentik, hidungnya, ke pipinya yang tirus dengan rahang yang mengatup kuat. Lalu tempat yang selalu ingin kusentuh, bibirnya yang sangat tipis. Aku menyusuri tulang pipinya, lalu—"Sudah puas menyentuhku, Kim Jongin?" Mataku membulat menatapnya, ini di luar ekspetasiku. Ku kira ia tak akan bangun.

Sekarang ia berada di atasku, mengunci pergerakan tubuhku. Matanya yang menatapku dengan tajam, rahangnya mengatup kuat. "Kim Jongin sekali lagi kukatakan, sudah puas menyentuhku?" tanyanya seduktif, di dekat telingaku. Aku bisa merasakan deru nafas dinginya.

"Jawab Jongin." Ia menciumku dengan mulutnya lagi. Sehun bodoh,bagaimana aku bisa menjawabnya. "Se-Sehun." Ia menciumku kasar, aku menatap mata kelamnya.

"Kau ingin menggodaku, dengan desahanmu, Hm?" aku menggelang, kenapa dengan Sehun. Ia membuatku takut. Ia masih menciumku, dirinya seperti ingin melahapku dengan bulat – bulat. Aku mendorong bahu bidangnya. Aku bingung dengan jalan pikiran Sehun sekarang.

"Sehun, please." Aku memohon kepadanya.

Sehun menatapku tanpa arti. "Sehun," panggilku tersenyum kepadanya. Menganggap tidak terjadi apa – apa denganku.

Ia membenarkan dirinya lalu duduk di pinggir kasurku. "Sehun, aku tidak apa – apa."

"Jongin apa yang kau bilang? Kau mengatakan tidak apa – apa, aku hamper kelewatan, Jongin, kalau kau tak memanggilku tadi." ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi, mengerang kuat. Ia terlihat bingung. "Jongin, maafkan aku."

"Shhh… aku tidak apa – apa. Apa yang kau takutkan." Aku menatapnya dengan senyum. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi.

Aku memeluknya menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dadanya yang bidang. Aku tersenyum mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup keras, aku tersenyum tanpa di ketahui olehnya.

Baekhyun's POV

Chanyeol tidak pulang ke rumah hari ini, mungkin dia sibuk. Tapitidak biasanya ia tidak pulang tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku sudah menghubunginya tapi teleponya tidak diangkat olehnya. Dia kenapa…

"Baekhyun," panggil seseorang dari belakang. Aku menoleh, mendapati Dylan melambaikan tangannya. Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Tidak bersama Chanyeol hari ini?" aku menggeleng sendu, memikirkan Chanyeol yang hilang satu hari tanpa kabar.

"Ayo, ke kantin, kuharap kau lapar." Aku tersenyum membalasnya. Lalu ia menggandengku ke sana. Di WSU banyak mahasiswa pertukaran, tapi tidak dengan aku. Aku mempunyai impian untuk kuliah di sini. Tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, di WSU mereka sangat ramah dengan satu sama mahasiswa, meski banyak juga yang berkelakuan berkuasa di tempat ini. Tapi kurasa seharusnya menjadi mahasiswa mereka tidak seharunya memikirkan ke populeran atau apalah itu. Di sini menjadi indivilis wajar, karena WSU kampus terkenal di seluruh dunia, bukan? Mereka harus mengejar tugas – tugas yang begitu menumpuk untuk dikerjakan, dosen yang kadang menyebalkan karena menyuruh kita untuk mengulang perkerjaan dua tiga kali untuk membuat makalah, di setiap bab. Tapi apa boleh buat, kalian harus menanggung sendiri. Kalau tugas tidak dikerjakan siap – siap menjadi mahasiswa abadi di sini.

Dylan menceritakan banyak pengalamanya saat ia naik gunung bulan kemarin, kami sering menjadimenjauh karena sibuk dengan kuliah. Ia menaiki gunung Bromo yang berada di Indonesia. Ia menceritakan kawahnya yang bisa memasak telur rebus. Meski ia tak sampai ke puncak, karena erupsi gunung Bromo yang semakin lama semakin parah. Lalu ia menceritakan orang – orang Indonesia yang sangat ramah – ramah. Dan katanya saat menaikki gunung tersebut, jalannya sangat terjal, jadi ia sering terjatuh. Jangan ditanya Dylan itu anak gunung, ia selalu naik gunung jika ada waktu kosong. _Boro – boro_ Chanyeol mengajakku naik gunung, paling – paling ia mengajakku menonton balapan liarnya. Jadi keinget Chanyeol yang paling – paling sibuk.

Selesai makan Dylan masih harus mengejar mata kuliahnya yang kurang sebulan lalu, karena ia naik gunung Bromo. Lalu ia memelukku sekilas, setelah itu pergi untuk belajar.

Dari kejauhan di luar kantin aku melihat seseorang yang tinggi, menatap kearahku tajam, aku yakin itu Chayeol, karena bibirnya yang ada tindikan. Ia menatapku tajam, aku bisa merasakan ia mengatup rahangnya kuat. Seperti sedang menahan amarah. Chanyeol berjalan ke arahku dengan cepat seperti melayang. "Baru kutinggal sehari, kau sudah mulai main di belakangku, Baekhyun." Bisiknya di telingaku, aku bisa mendengar deru napasnya yang seperti menahan amarahnya kepadaku.

"Kami hanya mengobrol."

"Sudah cukup, Baek. Aku melihatnya sendiri."

"Apa kau bilang Chanyeol, kami tidak melakukan apa – apa."kataku menjelaskan.

"Apa yang kau bilang tak melakukan apa – apa, kau memeluknya, dank au bilang tidak apa – apa? Kau bermain di belakangku, Baekhyun." Singgungnya. Aku tak tau kalau hari ini Chanyeol akan pulang.

"Aku tak bermain di belakangmu, kami hanya berteman." Sergahku.

"Omong kosong, Baekhyun."apa yang dia bilang, omong kosong. Persetan dengan kejadian tadi. Aku ingin mati, karena berurusan dengan ini.

"Ayo, kita pulang."

Begitulah dia, selalu berpikiran negative saat aku bersama dengan orang lain. Apa dia saja yang boleh dekat dengan orang lain? Persetan dengan Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat, lalu membawaku pulang ke rumah kami. Selama ini kami sudah memiliki rumah sendiri, untuk berdua. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal, jadi aku hidup dengan bibiku. Bibiku selalu menyayangiku, ia yang selalu menghidupi kebutuhanku. Suaminya kerja serabutan, lalu ia pergi tanpa kabar meninggalkan bibiku dengan anaknya. Suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Jelaskan Baekhyun tentang kejadian itu, sekarang!" pintanya dengan wajahnya yang mengatup kuat.

Aku tak suka dengan Chanyeol yang sedang marah, ia bisa menghancurkan sesuatu jika ia mau.

"Kan, sudah kukatakan, lagipula kau kan tau kalau aku dengan Dylan berteman."

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau berpelukan dengan pria brengsek seperti itu." ucapnya marah.

Apa yang ia katakana tadi, brengsek. Chanyeol bisa – bisanya berbicara seperti itu. Dirinya lebih brengsek dari pada pria lain di dunia ini. Dia itu sangat brengsek. "kau mengatakan kalau ia brengsek. Padahal kau lebih brengsek, Chan. Dari mana saja kau. Pergi tidak mengatakan penjelasan apa – apa. Lalu hilang selama satu hari. Kau kira aku tak khawatir. Aku menghubungimu tapi kau tak menjawab teleponmu, kau pergi ke mana? Wajar saja kalau Dylan memelukku. Ia hanya memberiku kekuatan untuk tegar, tapi kau pergi keluyuran tanpa kabar, saat pacarmu mencarimu. Aku lelah, Chan." Kataku panjang lebar, meredam isakkan tangisku.

Ia merengkuh tubuhku, lalu mengusap air mataku dengan jarinya. "Maafkan aku."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi. Aku takut."

Ia tersenyum melihat wajah sendu saat menangis. "Aku menyukaimu saat menangis." Aku mencubit perutnya dengan keras, lalu ia mengerang kesakitan.

TBC:) Reviews 20++


	3. Chapter 2

Knee Socks – Arctic Monkeys

Jongin's POV

"Sehun, ayo makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Aku mengajaknya keluar kamar, ke ruang makan. Menyiapkan piring untuknya menaruh makanan untuknya, ku harap ia akan menyukai masakanku. Ia menatapku bingung, seperti aku ini aneh. Memangnya aku tak boleh memasakan makanan untuknya? Aku kan pacaranya.

"Jongin kau memasakan ini untukku?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia tertawa membuatku bingung. Ada sesuatu yang salah denganku? Dengan pakaianku, kah? Dengan wajahku yang masih ada bahan – bahan makanan, aku yakin sudah mencuci wajahku saat ingin melihat Sehun bangun.

Ia mencoba gimbab buatanku. Gimbab makanan asal Korea, yang bahannya dari telur dadar lalu di gulung dengan nasi dan isi lainnya, sama seperti ingin membuat sushi. Aku kan hanya ingin dia mengingat kampung halamannya itu saja. Aku ingin ke korea, tapi percuma aku tak memiliki siapa – siapa di sana. Di sini aku hanyak sendiri dengan Sehun. Bibiku tinggal cukup jauh di Philadelphia, kota yang penuh dengan desa – desa, karena warganya masih menghidupi keluarganya dengan bertani.

"Jongin masakanmu cukup enak." Apa yang dia bilang cukup, aku yakin masakanku enak. Aku hamper menyerah membuatkan makanan untuknya. Biasanya jika Sehun tinggal bersamaku, kami akan memesan _pizza delivery,_ aku kan tidak ingin membuat pencernaannya sakit. Memakan makanan seperti itu terlalu banyak. "Ya, setidaknya sudah mencoba." Kataku mendengus kesal, lalu menatapnya dengan seksama lagi.

"Kau tak makan, Jongin? Kau terlihat lebih kurus dari beberapa bulan lalu. Kau terlihat mengecil." Apakah sepert itu? Aku yakin, aku selalu makan meski hanya sesekali, mungkin juga karena aku makan tidak teratur. "Apa kau sedang diet, Jongin?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun. Aku tidak sedang diet atau apapun itu."

"Ya terserah dirimu, sayang."

Setelah itu Sehun selesai makan, aku membersihkan alat – alat makan, dan mencucinya. Lalu telepon Sehun berdering. Ia hanya menatap telepon dan mengetakanbahwa itu nomor private. Memangnya jaman sekarang masih ada nomor private, kurasa tidak. Lagipula kan sudah dilarang oleh Negara. "Halo," Sehun menjawab panggilan tersebut. Raut wjahnya berubah menjadi serius, setelah mendengar suara seseorang. Mungkin ia mengenal suara tersebut.

"Jongin, aku harus pergi, kau—"

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu." Wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir, resah, dan apapun itu. Raut Sehun tidak bisa kubaca.

Sehun menghela napas, lalu membawa ku pergi. "Pakai jaketmu, Jongin. Aku tak ingin kau kedinginan."

a/n

sorry for late update gua banyak tugas yang harus di kerjain jadi pliss ya hargain jerih payah maaf juga kalo ini di liar ekspetasi kalian, gue sayang sama pembaca gue kok, tapi nanti bakaln gue kasih yg ngebuat unexpected sama cerita selanjutnya okok.

ilyxxx


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jongin's POV

Sehun membawa kami ke tempat malam, kurasa ini kelab malam. Tidak berisi laki – laki kesepian yang biasanya terpikirkan. Tempat ini berisi anak seumuran denganku, mungkin juga di sini ada teman Sehun. Sehun memiliki hubungan dengan banyak orang. Kami menyusuri ruangan penuh dengan manusia – manusia yang menatapku asing. Aku tak mengerti apa mereka inginkan dariku. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan Sehun untuk tidak ikut dengannya. "Kau seharusnya mendengarkan perkataanku, Jongin." Katanya geram, sambil berbisik kepadaku.

"Membawa pacarmu ke sini, hah?" ucap seseorang dan aku tahu siapa dia. Dia yang bertemu denganku saat Sehun balapan. Aku menatap Sehun dengan lembut, menggenggam lengannya kuat. Mencengkramnya agar ia tahu aku takut berada di sini. Ini bukan tempatku, aku seharusnya di perpustakaan belajar untuk ujian bulan ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Kris?" Tanya Sehun geram. Rahang Sehun mengatup keras, aku ingat waktu tadi Sehun marah denganku. Tidak mungkin Sehun memiliki kepribadian ganda. Meski ia kadang sering hilang kendali saat marah. Tapi tetap aku menyayangi dia. Tatapan Sehun jelas menyiratkan ketidaksukaan dirinya kepada Kris, ia menatap Kris seperti ingin membunuh Kris di tempat. Mungkin Sehun bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi pacarmu jika ia tahu tentang apa yang kau lakukan di belakangnya. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kecewanya dirinya terhadap dirimu. Oh mungkin ia juga harus tahu tentang kema—" belum Kris melanjutkan perkataan yang belum selesai, Sehun meluncurkan pukulan mentah ke wajah Kris.

"Kau tidak mengetahui apa – apa tentangku Kris. Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku." Sehun menggenggam lenganku, ia tidak membawaku keluar. Ia memasuki ruangan di tempat ini.

"Sudah kukatakan Jongin seharusnya kau tidak mengikuti ke sini."

Masih dengan rasa penasaranku ingin menanyakan tentang apa yang Kris katakan. Aku yakin Kris tidak seperti di luar. Aku pernah dengar bahwa dulu Kris dan Sehun berteman dekat, tapi karena sesuatu kejadian mereka putus hubungan. Bisa dikatakan juga bahwa Sehun dan Kris dulu bersahabat baik. Kurasa mereka memiliki rahasia yang sama – sama dikubur dengan baik, hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Memang sebagai pacar Sehun seharusnya aku tahu masa lalu apapun tentangnya. Tapi aku adalah orang yang menghargai kerahasian, pernah aku ingin bertanya tentang masa lalu Sehun, tapi ia hanya menatap kosong. Apa yang dipikirkan Sehun tidak pernah bisa ku tebak, tidak seperti dirinya yang dengan mudah membaca situasi dalam diriku.

"Sehun kau ingin membawaku ke mana?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakumu berpesta saja. Satu bulan lagi 'kan kau akan melakukan ujian, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu istirahat."

"Tadi kau katakan seharusnya aku tak di sini, kau labil Sehun."

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang." Aku menggeleng. "Aku ingin bersamamu."

Sehun menemui teman – temannya, tetap saja ia memasang tampang wajah yang benar – benar datar. Setidaknya ia tersenyum sedikit saja, tapi ini tidak. Ia tetap menatap meraka datar. "Pacarmu manis Sehun." Kata seseorang yang memiliki wajah berkebangsaan timur, bukan berarti ia memiliki wajah oriental seperti. Tapi seperti orang – orang babyloniaseperti itulah wajahnya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Zayn. Jangan pernah menyentuhnya, atau tanganmu kupatahkan." Ancam Sehun dengan menatap seorang bernama Zayn itu tajam.

Aku bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman Sehun, aku yakin ia tidak sebenarnya akan melakukan itu. "Oh, kau takkan berani Sehun." Kata Zayn tersenyum lebar. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa mereka itu dekat.

"Tentu aku bisa, Malik."

"Aku ingin berkenalan dengan pacarmu, baru kali ini kau membawa pacarmu ke sini. Apa dia pacar barumu?"

"Tidak, aku sudah pacaran dengannya satu tahun. Tak ada yang tahu selama ini aku sudah memiliki pacaran. Tapi aku luamyan sering membawanya bersamaku saat aku balapan."

"Bagaimana yang lain akan tahu, kau saja sibuk dengan motormu. Mungkin ia diduakan gara – gara motormu." Ya, begitulah Oh Sehun. Ia akan melakukan segala sesuatu untuk motornya. Bisa jadi aku di nomor duakan oleh gara –gara motor sialan itu.

"Ia terlalu manis untuk kau akbaikan, Sehun. Ngomgon – ngomong namamu siapa,manis?" Tanya Zayn kepadaku.

"Aku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Kai." Zayn tersenyum melihat diriku. "Aku senang kau berpacaran dengannya. Jangan pernah kau pergi darinya. Kau tak tahu seberapa kelamnya dulu dirinya, setidaknya setelah kenal denganmu Sehun bisa tersenyum." Ucap Zayn lalu meninggalkan kami.

Apa seberpengaruhnya diriku terhadapa kehidupan Oh Sehun, aku hanya ingin tahu tentang dirinya lebih. Selama setahun aku berhubungan dengannya tak pernah menanyakan sesuatu dalam dirinya, aku takut untuk bertanya lebih jauh tentang Sehun. Aku takut ia kecewa karena aku bertanya sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sakit.

Sehun membawaku keluar tempat yang penuh dengan orang – orang menari dengan bebasnya. "Hari ini ada acara api unggun di luar. Kau ingin ikut, Jongin?" aku mengangguk.

Mengingat Sehun aku ingin seperti dirinya yang bebas melakukan apapun di dunia ini. Memang saat aku kuliah aku bebas dengan kehidupan di dunia luar, tapi tidak seperti dirinya yang akan bebas melakukan apapun tanpa ada kekangan dari luar sana, tanpa ada keingintahuan dari dalam sendiri. Mungkin ia bisa di ibaratkan dengan kupu – kupu yang terbang bebas di luar sana. Bebas tanpa memikirkan resiko yang akan datang di masa depan. Tanpa memikirkan orang – orang yang akan mengkomentari apa yang dilakukan.

Banyak orang – orang di luar sepertinya mereka melakukan pesta sendiri, pesta api unggun yang tadi di katakana Sehun tadi.

"Hai Sehun kau membawa seseorang yang tidak seharusnya di sini." Panggil perempuan berpakaian minim bertindak manja pada Sehun. Ia menggantungkan tangannya ke leher jenjang Sehun.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu, Brenda," ucap Sehun kesal dengan perlakuan wanita gila yang datang kepada Sehun dengan cara tiba – tiba. "Kau akan menyesal mengabaikanku, sayang." Ingin aku menjambak perempuan yang tadi bertindak manja pada Sehun, apa dia tidak tahu bahwaada pacar Sehun di sini. Ingin aku cakar wajahnya yang penuh dengan tebalnya _make up_. "Aku tahu kau sedang cemburu, sayang. Hiraukan orang – orang di sini. Anggap saja orang gila." Sehun menggenggam tanganku membawaku ke tempat duduk yang di tengah –tangahnya ada api unggun.

Jangan heran bahwa di sini banyak wanita – wanita berpakaian minim, selama setahun aku berhubungan dengan Sehun aku tak pernah di bawa ke kelab malam, ujung – ujungnya dia membawa ke pesta frat di rumah temannya. Banyak perempuan yang berpakaian seperti jalang kesepian di sini.

"Oh, aku harap adaBaekhyun di sini."

"Mungkin mereka akan datang, Jongin." Ucap Sehun, tetap dengan dirinya menggenggam jemari tanganku.

"Hei, Sehun di sini." Panggil seorang dari depan Sehun, menyuruh kami duduk di sini.

"Sehun kau harus memperkenalkan kepada kami semua tentang kekasih barumu, sayang." Wanita jalang ini tersenyum lebar kepada Sehun, apa maksud dari dirinya memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan sayang.

"Kuharap kau suka dengan suasana di sini sayang." Ia mencolek daguku dengan pelan. "Argh, Sehun adalah lelaki yang memiliki selera yang sangat tinggi hingga mendapatkanmu. Padahal banyak wanita – wanita lebih cantik dari pada dirimu."

"Tutup mulutmu, Spencer."

"Nikmatilah pesta hari ini, sayang aka nada banyak kejutan untukmu sebagai pendatang baru." Spencer melambaikan tangan kepadaku, lalu melenggang pergi dari kerumunan banyak orang.

"Jongin, kita pulang. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa – apa denganmu."

Aku menggeleng kuat, menolak permintaannya untuk kembali. Bisakah sekali dia menururti permintaanku. "Tetap dekat denganku, Okay?"

"Perhatian ke sini semua. Mari kita mulai pesta yang kalian tunggu – tunggu." Ucap seorang di tengah – tengah kerumunan masa yang masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing – masing.

Kira – kira di sini hanya ada sepuluh atau belasan orang, tidak terlalu banyak seperti di dalam. Aku bisa melihat beberapa orang yang pernah aku lihat, di pesta sebelumnya. Biasanya mereka berpesta di rumah besar tidak seperti sekarang di atas atap kelab malam. Aku bisa merasakan dinginnya malam, meski sudah memakai _sweater_.

Brenda duduk di sampingku, apa yang dipikirkan wanita jalang itu hingga ia duduk di sampingku. Lalu di sebelah Brenda ada Kris dan kekasihnya mungkin. Aku selalu melihat Kris berdua dengan laki – laki itu.

"Okay, kita mulai pesta kita dengan permainan yang sedang musimdigeluti oleh anak muda, _truth or dare._ " Raut muka Sehun berubah mengeras. Aku bisa merasakasn ketidaksukaan dia tentang keputusan permainan tadi.

"Ayo kita pulang, Jongin." Sehun menggenggam tanganku.

"Ada yang tidak setuju dengan permainan ini?"

"Aku," ucap Sehun menggenggam tanganku. "Ayolah, Sehun biasanya kau menyukai permainan ini. Apa karena ada pacar barumu?" seringain orang itu tersirat dengan jelas, sambil tertawa meremehkan kami.

"Sehun sekali saja, aku mengikuti permainan ini."pintaku. Kau bodoh, Jongin. Sangat bodoh.

Kami tidak duduk mengitari api unggun, kami hanya duduk melingkar memulai permainan jujur atau tantangan. Mungkin permainan ini akan lebih gila dari pada sebelumnya – sebelumnya, aku pernah main permainan ini saat aku sekolah menengah, bersam temankudi Korea.

Orang pertama memulai permainan ini dengan memutar botol kaca, lalu permainan di mulai. Orang pertama yang menjadi giliran aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Ia memilih jujur, kurasa lelaki itu memilih aman dari pada menerima tantangan yang aneh – aneh. Lalu Sehun menjadi sasaran ke tiga. "Oh Sehun jujur atau tantangan?" Tanya seorang yang tadi memutar botol tersebut.

" _Dare._ " Ucap Sehun dengan cepat dan jelas.

"Aku tantang kau mencium orang di sini yang menurutmu special." Kata laki – laki tersebut dengan seringaian tajamnya.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, Sehun memajukan wajahnya mendekatiku. Tanganku bergetar hebat, apa yang harus kulakukan. Ia tidak mungkin memberitahukan kepada semua orang tentang hubungan kami. Aku bisa merasaderu nafasnya yang menggelitik. Sehun melewati wajahku. Ia berciuman di depan wajahku.

Brenda dan Sehun berciuman di depan wajahku. Aku berusaha senormal mungkin, menghiraukan perlakuan yang sepertinya tidak berarti. Brenda menyeringai menatapku senang. Dia tidak mungkin dengan mudah mengalahkanku. Aku seharusnya yang di cium oleh Sehun. Mengapa gadis jalang itu? Kepalaku pusing memikirkan ciuman dalam mereka. Persetan dengan permainan, seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti permainan gila ini. Tapi bisa juga Sehun akan bermain di belakangku.

"Ciuman tadi sangat panas, Sehun. Udara di sini berubah menjadi sangat panas."ucap seorang dari seberangku, lalu ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku. Apa maksud dirinya?

Aku mendapat giliran ke – tujuh. Dan orang yang bertanya kepadaku adalah perempuan jalan di sebelahku, Brenda. " _Truth or Dare._ Kim Kai. Sehun pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang dirimu kepadaku. Kau itu pacarnya, kan?"

" _Truth,_ " aku mengucapkan dengan hati – hati, wajahnya berubah menjadi seringaian ringan, lalu menatapku tajam. Ia tertawa ringan lalu bertanya denganku. "Kau masih _virgin_ atau tidak?" apa yang harus aku jawab tentang pertanyaan ini. Aku melirik Sehun yang hanya diam di tempat, tidak menatapku atau menggenggam tanganku.

"A—aku masih _virgin."_ Ucapku tenang. Tenang Jongin, kau harus tenang. "Apa yang kau katakan pada Sehun sehingga ia tidak pernah menyentuhmu sama sekali." Apa maksud gadis ini, apa ia mencoba mempermalukan di depan teman – teman Sehun.

Lalu sekarang giliran ke sepuluh, giliran Kris menerima permainan ini. "Kris _truth or dare?_ "

" _Dare._ " Ucap Kris menyeringai menatap orang tersebut.

"Kris, _I dare you to seven minutes in heaven with Kim Kai._ " Aku bisa merasakan suasana di sini berubah menjdai kelam. Aku mendengar Sehun mendecakan mulut, lalu menggenggam tangan bersiap membawaku pergi dari tempat ini.

Kris senang lalu menarik tanganku sebelum Sehun membawaku pergi dari tempat ini. Lalu menangkup daguku, manarikku dalam ciuman dalamnya. Ia menciumku dengan lembut sama seperti Sehun, perlakuan dia yang mirip dengan Sehun, hingga aku lupa dengan siapa aku berhubungan. Seharusnya aku menolak ciuman yang ia berika, otakku tidak menolaknya dengan baik, aku memperdalam ciumanku. Ia menciumku memberiku sentuhan yang menggelitik di dalam sana, tangannya yang menjalar masuk ke dalam baju. Mengusap perut rataku. Semuanya, ciuman yang ia berikan, sentuhan yang ia berika persis sepert Sehun saat menyentuhku. Aroma tubuhnya juga sama seperti Sehun, aku semakin gila dengan dua orang itu, Sehun yang dingin, lalu Kris yang mencoba merebutku dari Sehun. Ia meniupkan deru napasnya di tempat sensitifku. Ia juga tahu kelemahanku. Tangannya masih menjalar menelusuri badanku. Ia tetap mencium bibirku.

"Berhenti Jongin kau mempermalukan dirimu," rahang Sehun mengatup kuat, menatapku tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin? Apa maksudmu dengan berciuman dengan Kris tadi? Kau terlihat seperti jalang tadi." Apa yang dipikirkan olehnya mengatakan diriku seperti itu. Sehun dengan mudah mengatakan seperti itu. Tadi kejadian tadi kurasa aku setengah sadar, apa mungkin aku terlihat begitu menikmati ciuman yang diberikan dari Kris. Oh, tidak mungkin. Persetan dengan ciuman tadi.

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang, jangan membantah Jongin."

"Aku pulang dengan Baekhyun saja, Okay?"

"Memangnya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di sini?" Tanya Sehun. Aku mengangguk, melihat mereka di belakang.

"Baekhyun, bawa Jongin pulang. Aku masih ada urusan dengan seseorang di sini."

Chanyeol tidak mengantarkan kami untuk pulang, ia mungkin bersama Sehun. Di lihat – lihat kurasa mereka berdua bersahabat sudah lama. "Baek, jangan pulang. Aku masih ingin jalan – jalan." Aku masih memikirkan betapa bodohnya diriku yang menerima perlakuan Kris terhadapku tadi. Bukan karena aku ingin balas dendam dengan Sehun saat ia berciuman dengan jalang itu, tapi aku berani sumpah otakku tidak menerima penolakan tadi. Ciuman yang sama saat Sehun berikan kepadaku, aku sangat bingung. Mungkin aku akan pingsan. Persetan dengan ciuman ataupun permainan laknat tadi. Semua kejadian itu terulang dengan runtun seperti film yang tersusun rapi dengan adegan – adegan pentingnya.

"Hiraukan tadi permintaanku untuk pergi, aku ingin pulang, tapi jangan ke rumahku. Tolonglah, aku tidak ingin bertemu Sehun, setelah kejadian ini."

.

.

.

Baekhyun's POV

Aku menatap iba wajah Jongin yang sayu, ia mungkin merasa bingung tentang apayang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia mungkin juga tidak percaya atas kejadian bahwa ia benar – benar menikmati ciuman atau cumbuan dari Kris. Aku juga bisa melihat bahwa Jongin tadi juga sangat cemburu bahwa Sehun mencium Brenda bukan dirinya, memang banyak yang tidak mengetahui bahwa Sehun dan Jongin memiliki hubungan special, tapi karena perlakuan Sehun yang jelas mengabaikan perasaan Jongin tadi itu membuat Jongin tersentak dan tidak percaya.

Aku membawa Jongin pulang kekediamanku, sudah lama kami tidak bertemu untuk berbincang. Jongin dan aku sudah bersahabat lama sejak bertemu di WSU.

"Baekhyun, apaaku begitu bodoh, hingga menerima ciuman Kris begitu saja." Jujur aku ingin mengiyakan perkataan Jongin. Ia bodoh karena menerima dengan mudah ciuman dari si brengsek Kris itu. Ia mungkin sedang gila karena minum. Tapi aku yakin, ia tidak akan minum tadi, karena Sehun selalu di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau minum, Jongin?" tanyaku berhati – hati. Ia menggeleng, lalu kenapa ia sampai lupa diri seperti itu.

Ia berlalu pergi ke kamarku, Jonginku berubah menjadi seorang yang melankolis, ia terlalu tenggelam dalam kejadian yang ia alami hari ini. Jongin menjadi berantakan, karena bingung terhadap dirinya. Aku mendengarkan suara isakan tangis dari kamarku. Ia meringkuk dengan selimutku, mungkin ia sedang meratapi nasibnyayang membuat dirinya menjadi gelegapan.

Aku ingin tertawa karena Jongin berlaku seperti ini. "Apa aku terlihat seperti jalang tadi?" aku tertawa mendengar pernyataannya tadi.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah di sentuh oleh Chanyeol, tapi aku berani sumpah aku ingin menolak sentuhan Kris, tapi aku sudah tenggelam. Dan yang aku rasakan dari sentuhan Kris itu sama atau mirip seperti sentuhan yang Sehun berikan, aku bingung Baekhyun. Bukan berarti aku menikmati sentuhannya, saat aku di cium olehnya aku selalu memikirkan Sehun."

"Itukan yang apa kau rasakan, bukan yang Sehun lihat saat itu. Jadi ia juga berhak marah atas pelakuanmu."

"Apa aku juga tidak berhak marah tentang apa yang di lakukan oleh Sehun dan Brenda tadi? Aku berhak, Baekhyun. Aku sakit melihat dirinya yang seperti itu."

"Apa karena kau cemburu, maka dengan mudah dirimu menerima ciuman dari Kris."

"Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali."

"Apa yang tidak mengerti, Jongin. Jika, aku menjadi Sehun aku juga berkelakuan sama dengannya. Kau seharusnya bisa membedakan mana yang dia lihat dan kau rasakan. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama – sama sakit denganmu. Ia juga merasakan kekecewaan yang sama denganmu. Mungkin ia juga malah lebih geram lagi melihatmu seperti tadi. Itu adalah berhak dia untuk marah ataupun cemburu padamu, Jongin. Jadi mulai sekarang kau seharusnya meminta maaf padanya." Jongin ingin menolak tentang apa yang aku katakana, tapi ia langsung menutup mulutnya, memikirkan perkataanku.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin bertanya. Apa dulu Sehun dan Kris pernah berhubungan?" aku mengangguk. Lagipula aku sudah lama berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, jadi paling tidak aku tahu tentang Sehun. Dulu mereka bertiga pernah berhubungan.

"Ya, sebelum ia kenal denganmu. Mereka pernah bersahabatan, tapi karena suatu hal mereka memutuskan hubungan persahabatan mereka."

"Apa ini juga ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Sehun dengan ayah kandungnya?" aku tidak terlalu tahu - menahu tentang Sehun dan ayah kandungnya, karena ayah Sehun sudah meninggal. Dan  
Sehun sekarang hanya tinggal bersama ibunya dan ayah angkatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang hubungan Sehun dan ayahnya."

"Lalu Kris dan Sehun mengapa mereka terlihat bermusuhan?" Tanya Jongin ingin tahu tentang masa lalu Sehun. Memang Sehun memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, tapi Sehun tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya ataupun dengan Chanyeol. Ia terlalu tertutup, jika menyangkut masa lalunya.

"Kris hanya berkhianat tentang persahabatan mereka. Kris yang memiliki hubungan dengan pacar Sehun dulu. Karena dulu Sehun dan Kris pernah terlibat dalam membuat video yang membuatmu akan kecewa dengan Sehun. Mereka terlibat dengan pembuatan video sara. Lalu di belakang itu, mereka berjanji tidak pernah memakai salah satu pacar mereka untuk membuat video laknat itu. Tapi Kris mengingkarinya, dia dengan mudahnya memakai pacar Sehun untuk melakukan itu. Kris membuat video tersebut dengan pacar Sehun. Tapi rahasia Kris yang disembunyikan akhirnya diketahui oleh Sehun, lalu dari situlah hubungan mereka menjadi renggang. Beruntung Chanyeol masih bersahabat dengan Sehun, tidak dengan bajingan itu."

"Jadi, aku tahu kecewa dalam hubungan ini sangat menyakitkan, Jongin. Lagi pula aku hanya tahu sebagian dari cerita ini. Aku tidak tahu lagi tentang Sehun." Ucapku lagi.

Bodoh seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan cerita ini tentang Sehun.

TBC:)

A/N

Gue di sini gak bakalan ngomong banyak, gue cuman minta gampang kok, gampang banget malah. Chapter ini harus dapet 40++ reviews nyaa makasih. udah ke bukakan tuh, rahasia Sehun yang dulu sama Kris. haha...


	5. Chapter 4

Jongin's POV

Aku masih berada di rumah Baekhyun, kurasa Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan aku yang tinggal di sini. Aku masih belum berhubungan dengan Sehun semenjak sehari yang lalu, sejak kejadian itu. Persetan dengan ciuman ku dan Kris. Apa yang salah dari diriku, setidaknya ia seharusnya mendengarkanku. Aku di sini juga salah.

Sehun tidak pernah memberitahukan hubungan ke teman – temannya karena, teman – teman Sehun itu orang jahat. Aku tak mengerti maksud dia berkata bahwa teman – temannya jahat. Setidaknya aku harus tahu tentang beberapa teman Sehun. Kisah percintaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak serumit hubunganku dengan Sehun. Aku yang terikat dengan permintaannya. Kami berdua masih sama – sama yang takut dengan diri masing – masing.

"Jongin kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu, Baekhyun." Ia menggeleng. "Tidak apa – apa," ia tersenyum membalas perkataanku.

"Apa Chanyeol sudah pulang?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Iya, dia sekarang ada di bawah." aku berlari menemui Chanyeol di bawah. Aku menuruni tangga, "Chanyeol, apa kau setelah kejadian itu selalu bersama Sehun?" ia mengangguk. "Ya, kami hanya berbicara sebentar setelah itu."

"Chan, kau tidak mengata—"

"Itu bukan urusan Jongin, sayang." Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mencoba tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. "Memangnya kau tidak di beri kabar darinya, Kai?" aku menggeleng,persetan dengan Sehun yang pasti sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Aku masih tidak mengerti bahwa pertiwa itu menimpaku. Masih ada sisa- sisa rasa ciuman yang diberikan oleh Kris. Bibirnya yang tidak bisa aku elakan sama seperti Sehun. Di sini aku tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku hanya kehilangan kesadaranku saat kejadian itu berlangsung. Apa aku terlihat seperti jalang kemarin? Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa menerima sentuhan yang Kris berikan. Mereka berdua adalah sesosok laki – laki yang berbeda, tapi kenapa bisa sama. Aku tidak mengerti. Semuanya terjadi, bukan aku yang bodoh karena permainan gila itu.

"Aku harus kuliah hari ini," kataku lesu. "Baek, aku pinjam bajumu." Ia hanya mengangguk lalu pergi ke dapur.

Aku bersiap untuk pergi ke WSU, di antar oleh Chanyeol memakai mobil sportnya.

"Chanyeol."

"Hm."

"Kau pernah berhubungan dengan Kris sebelumnya, seperti bersahabat?" tanyaku.

"Bukan urusanmu, Jongin. Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang itu." ucapnya dengan tatapan lurus ke jalan.

"Ini termasuk urusanku, karena ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sehun, dan Sehun itu pacarku. Apa kau tak mengerti, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol diam mendengarkan perkataanku tadi. Apanya yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Aku pacarnya Sehun, jadinya aku harus tahu tentang Sehun. Paling tidak dengan masa lalu kelamnya. Lagipula selama setahun aku berhubungan dengan Sehun,aku tidak pernah bertanya tentang apa – apa. Ini bermulai saat aku bertemu dengan Kris, kalau tidak dengan kata – kata tajamnya itu. aku juga tidak akan mencaritahu tentang Oh Sehun. Persetan dengan masa lalu.

"Jongin—"

"Ya, ini memang bukan urusanku." Aku menghela napas berat. Aku tidak mau lagi memikirkan itu, tapi mengapa otakku tetap memutar masalah tersebut, memintaku terus bertanya.

Aku keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dan mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu pergi memasuki kampusku. Aku tidak ingin bolos untuk pelajaran ini, karena bulan depan akan mengadakan ujian semester. Pikiranku terhenti mencari Sehun di sini. Apa hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah filsafat? Atau aku datang terlalu pagi?

Aku melihat sekeliling mencari Sehun, setidaknya hanya bertatap muka dengannya, meski aku tau dia masih marah denganku , karena kejadian kemarinmalam. Aku masih mengingat wajahnya yang tersirat marah, rahangnya terkatup kuat sambil menatapku. Tatapan tajamnya yang marah, karena kejadian ciumanku dengan Sehun. Dia yang betapa cemburu melihatku berciuman dengan Kris.

Aku tidak terlihat begitu serius hari ini untuk mempersiapkan ujian bulan depan, pikiraku masih dengan kejadian kemarin. Aku tak tau harus berlaku apa hari ini jika bertemu dengannya. Tentu saja aku tidak akan langsung meminta maaf denganya. Ia juga tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku sebelumnya. Ia hanya langsung menyuruhku untuk pulang tanpa mendengarkan terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak melakukan apa – apa saat ia mencium Brenda, setidaknya aku berpikir itu bukan apa – apa melihat dirinya berciuman. Aku berpikir ini tidak adil saat dirinya bisa bercumbu dengan semua orang tapi aku tidak bisa. Ia terlihat mengikat diriku dalam dirinya.

"Kai, kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya seseorang di sebelahku. Dia itu Mark teman satu jurusan denganku.

Aku menggeleng menjawabnya. "Tidak seperti biasanya, kau tidak dengan pacar bertattoo-mu."

"Aku tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang, aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Kalian bertengkar."

"Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu." Ia terkekeh mendengarkan perkataanku. Pembicaraan kami hanya sampai di situ saja.

Aku berpikir apakah kami bertengkar, mungkin bisa dikatakan benar, karena Sehun marah denganku. Marah dengan Kris, marah dengan ciuman tersebut. Diriku tidak berhenti memikirkan kejadian kemarin, karena aku belum bertemu dengan Sehun, setidaknya memberikan penjelasan, yang kata Baekhyun tidak masuk akal. Memang seperti itu yang aku rasakan pada kejadian kemarin. Yang katanya ia juga akan, jika ia menjadi Sehun. Bagaimana kalau ia menjadi diriku, ia pasti akan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Waktu kuliahku selesai, aku segera menyiapkan diriku untuk keluar. "Kai, kai di sini sebentar." Pinta dosenku untuk berada di ruang audio visual.

"Kulihat sedari tadi kau melamun, ku harap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi, Kai. Kau itu sangat berpotensi." Ucapnya.

"Kau terlihat ada masalah, Kai." Katanya.

Aku menggeleng lalu tersenyum kepadanya. "Aku tidak apa – apa."

"Jangan melamun lagi." Ucapnya lalu meninggalkanku.

"Ya, Prof."

Aku di sini masih bergelut dengan masalahku, aku bukan tipe orang yang akan melupakan semua kejadian yang kualami.

Lalu dosenku yang tahu dengan gerak – gerikku, terlihat acuh dengan mata pelajarannya.

Aku lalu keluar dari ruang audio visual. "Kenapa lebih lama keluar?" Tanya Sehun. mengapa ia mendatangiku di saat aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya.

Ia mengikutiku keluar dari ruangan lalu melewati lorong yang penuh dengan mahasiswa lain. "Aku hanya berbicara sebentar dengan dosenku."

"Apa kau menggoda dosen mudamu itu, Jongin?" Aku mengerang kesal mendengar perkataan Sehun. Apa maksud dirinya berkata seperti itu denganku. Ya, dosen pembimbingku memang terlihat masih muda, ia berumur di bawah 40 tahun. Tapi kurasa ia sudah memiliki pendamping. Aku juga tidak mungkin menyukai dosenku sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun?" kataku marah dengan menantap matanya. Aku tidak suka jika Sehun berlaku seperti itu kepadaku. Ia kadang terlalu posesif.

"Atau kau bermain di belakangku dengan dosen muda itu, Jongin."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa – apa dengannya. Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu, jika kau tidak tahu tentang apa – apa? Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan seperti itu," ucapku geram.

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ia hanya menyuruhku untuk tidak melamun, karena bulan depan ujian itu saja." Lalu aku berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Jongin, jangan harap masalah kita yang kemarin sudah selesai." Aku terdiam menatapnya, mengapa Sehun mengatakan seperti itu. Kukira ia akan melupakan kejdian itu.

"Aku bukan tipe yang akan melupakan kejadian tersebut, Jongin."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, kau mengapa mencium Brenda bukan aku, lalu apa arti hubungan kita selama ini?" Ia menarikku ke parkiran, ia menggenggam tanganku kuat, aku yakin ini lengan tanganku akan iritasi, karena perlakuan kasarnya.

Aku ingin menangis melihat dirinya, apa ia tidak mengerti tentang perasaan yang ku derita? Apa ia tidak mengerti dengan bebanku yang ku tanggung, aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi kemarin, aku mencoba menghindarinya, tapi dia datang dengan berkata seperti itu. Lalu apa arti hidupku di matanya karenakejadian seperti ini.

"Mereka semua orang jahat, Jongin. Kau tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang nanti mereka lakukan kepadamu nanti." Ucapannya selalu sama, lalu kapan aku bisa bergerak dengan leluasa tanpa naungan dirinya. Aku lelah, Sehun. Asal kau tahu itu.

"Kau juga tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padaku dengan Kris, kemarin malam."

"Aku bingung Sehun, untuk mengatakannya kepadamu, diriku bimbang untuk mengucapkannya. Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat ia menciumku."

"Apa kau menikmati ciuman itu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

Ia mengerang marah. "Kau, mak—"

"Bukan seperti itu Sehun. Aku tahu seharusnya aku menolak ciuman itu, tapi tidak bisa karena perlakuan Kris tersebut sangat mirip, tidak. Mungkin seperti perlakuan—"

"Perlakuan diriku kepadamu." Ucapnya. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Aku tidak menyukai perkataanmu tadi, jelas aku tidak sama dengan bajingan itu, Jongin." Desau napasnya mendekat ke wajahku. Apa yang akan dia lakukan lagi kepadaku.

"Sehun…" ia menangkup wajahku lalu membawa kami ke perlakuan dirinya yang membuat diriku tenggelam. Aku mendesah dalam ciuman.

"Kau tidak bisa mengucapkan bahwa diriku sama dengannya. Kau perlu diberikan hukuman, Jongin." Lalu Sehun menyeringai nakal menciumku dengan ganas. Aku mendesah kuat, memberinya ruangan untuk menenggelamkanku dalam ciumannya yang sangat dalam.

A/N

late update, so sorry. please i need your opinion about this fic. kasih juga dong ide - ide kalian di reviews,


End file.
